Super Mario Black Op's (Game)
Super Mario Black Op's is a First Person-Thrid Person Shooter Game for the Wii, 3DS, Xbox 360, and PS3 Plot In the year 2026, 2 years ago, Bowser unleashed his final weapon he'd been keeping from prying eye for years, an entire army of Koopa Troopas, now named Kooper Troopers, and Goombas, now named Goomba Shootas, and many more deathly enemies. His target was this time not just Mario and Peach, but the whole Mushroom Kingdom, enslaving many Toads and forcing them to work in slavery in Darkland, or just line them up and kill them. Over the 2 years many battles had been thought, The Battle of Pipeland, The War at Ice Mountains, and the Raid of Mushroom Capital City, where Daisy and Toadsworth met their fate's. Peach was kidnapped, Toad was enslaved along with the rest, Yoshi was well hidden and is now waiting for Mario in Giant Land, Birdo was killed in a dead raid with Yoshi's newborn Son. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are the only one's Bowser surprisingly let live, he wanted them to live, so he could make them torture themselves getting to Peach and stopping Bowser. Luigi lost his hope and his dignity when Daisy got her head blown off in front of him, and dosen't say a word, Wario escaped Wario Land before its Dark War, like Yoshi did Yoshi island, and Waluigi just stayed hidden in the shadows... But Marios still got hope, that the War must end, it must end now, his mission is to end the war and save his girl, "And that's exactly what he going to do". Gameplay Play as Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi as you face the treachery of the danguorous, abandon Mushroom Kingdom, going through 8 worlds, all deadlier than before, while worrying about your head getting blown off with a Bullet bill any second. Your mission is to Save the Princess and the Mushroom Kingdom, and you will, you have to. Gameplay is the same as Call of Duty: Black Op's, you play in either 1st person of 3rd person and shoot targets and enemies in the Wastelands. Get points for this, get 10 points for one kill depending on enemie's Levels, and even get kill streaks, but while also watching your ammo and stamina per shot, cause theres no jumping on things in this game. Enemies Heres a list of the most common enemies, cause theres ton's more than on this list: *Goomba Shoota's - (Para) - 5 point per shot *Kooper Troopers (Para) - 10 point - Wear Bullet proof shells. *Pokey Chokeys - 15 point - Need 5 shots, cause 5 segments- Resist Fireballs. *Gernade Bros. - 15 point - Boomerang/Hammer Bros, that have better armor, bullerproof shells, throw gernades, 15 damage per shot. *Sledge Troopers - 20 point - Overweight Kooper Trooper's that shoot with Banzai 41 Loader, Bullet proof shells, Resist Gernades under 15 damage, -10 Stamina *Fire Troopers - 20 point - Only in Deep Desert Land, Pipe haven, Lava and Dark lands,Level 5 and lower shoot fire balls like usual, Level 10 shoot large Fireballs, Level 20 and higher shoot giant Fireballs size of 42" Television, Resist Fire. *Ice Troopers - 15 point -Only in Water and Ice land, just like Fire Troopers only shoot Ice balls and Resist Ice and Water. Worlds These are the dark, dangourous, abandon worlds of the Mushroom Kingdom: *Wastelands - Once Grasslands before war destroyed the grass and life. *Deadly Desert -The second most deadly world in all off the Mushroom kingdom, Wild Scropions, Hidden Raids, Fire Troopers, and sand storms, even false bullets can kill you instantly. *Water land - The only Land with its original name, Ice Troopers, Deadly Sharks and Bubba, best to stay on land, if there was any...... *Giant Groves - Nothing but over grown grass, with giant Koopers and Goomba Shootas here ready to ambush you, third deadliest world *Theres no sky bright enough to be a Skyland. *Ice Caverns - Deadly, Ice Troopers, You can slip into a abyss leading to nowhere if you don't watch..... Watch for falling spikes and raids. *Pipe haven- The most deadliest world, pipe ambush's, Fire, Gernade Bros, Pirahnna Plants, Sky planes, Chucks, no livin through this, also called Hell, worse than Lava land. *Lava Land - Once Darkland, before Mario destroyed it and the ground mostly melted away, now it's all lava with one skinny land bridge eroding away...... Fire Bros. Homeland. Lots of Dead fire flowers. *Dark Land - The new Lava land built into a volcano, Home of Bowsers palace, Toads Slavery Mines, and the most enemies in the whole game, almost worse than Pipe haven. Weapons and Armor Heres the Weapons and Armor you find throughout the game: *Fire Pistol and Ice Pistol- Shoots Leveled Fire and Ice Balls powered by Fire or Ice Pack (Obtained by Fire or Ice Flower Sap) *Pistol and Rifle- Regular Pistol and rifle that shoots ammo. *Fire Rifle or Ice Rifle- Long Gun that works same as Fire Pistol or Ice Pistol, but does more damage. *Bullet Bill 12" Launcher - Launches a single Bullet bill and target, holds 4 Bills. *Bullet Bill 36" Double Launcher - Launches 4 Bullet Bill at a time at targets, holds 16 bills. *Banzai Bill 12" Launcher - Launches a single Banzai Bill at target, holds 2 Banzais. *Banzai Bill 42" Launcher - Launches 2 Banzai Bills at targets, holds 4 Banzais, make large explosion, massive damage. *Poison Mush Gernade - Gernade filled with Poison Mushroom filling, poisons targets within 15 feet. *Gernade - Works like regular gernade. *Missle Launcher - Shoots powerful missle at targets, massive explosion + Damage. *Dagger - Knife with minimal damage Armor: *Regular Overalls - Marios Regular overalls, offers no protection. *Bullet Proof vest- Mimimum protection against Ice and Fire Attacks. *Fine Bullet proof Vest - Maximum Protection against Ice and fire. *War Cuirsass - Offers Protecion against regular attacks *Ragged Clothes - Absolutlely nothing good from these. *Toad Vest - Offers Minimum Protection. *Koopa Shell - Bulletproof, Maximum Protection. *Mini Boswer Shell - Very high and rare shell rank. Offer protection against almost everything. Power- Ups There is none, their dried up........ Only old Fire and Ice flowers, possibly few Mushrooms, that give 15 points of health. Other Super Mario Warfare: Mushroom War Super Mario Black Op's